


Married To The Byun Family

by PeakyPearl



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, SuBaek, baeksica, lubaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeakyPearl/pseuds/PeakyPearl
Summary: What would you do when you are asked to marry someone you don't even know and love but you have to comply to protect your parents dignity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He wants you to be his Son-in-law!  
> Al..alright. I'm gonna get married to his daughter.  
> He doesn't have a daughter, he wants you to get married to his second son who is in Paris.

Mom and Dad, everything is gonna be okay! Jongmyeon said staring at his parents with concern. All he has to do right now is to encourage them cause they need it right now. Their Company that was rated top 10 in the whole of Korea was crumbling before their eyes  
They couldn't pay their workers, businessmen and women didn't want to make a business deal with them. They were losing cash and it was affecting both the international company they owned in Australia. Jongmyeon my Son! We are losing everything! The bank accounts are frozen and they refused to give us loan because we still owe them a shit load of money.

What do I do my Son? His father asked him. His Dad has always been their pillar of strength and to see him so broken beyond repairs gets me more worried and frustrated.                                         
Dad have you called Mr. Choi to tell him what has happened? He's a family friend, he might loan us some cash to make the business flourish again.

Yes son I did but he said he is also finding it difficult in his company too. His dad replied.

Don't worry Dad, we'll walk through this together and come out victorious.

Oh my poor son! I'm so sorry for telling you to quickly board a night flight all the way from California down to Korea. Just that I was so  
scared cause your dad wasn't feeling too well and he needed you as his only child very urgently. His Mom said.

Oh please Mom! It's okay! I'm even happy that I'm here for you two right now. Please don't apologize!

The Next day, Dad and I went to some of the  
famous companies in Korea. We are on our way back home when Dad suddenly told the driver to reverse the car.                              

Dad what's wrong?

I remembered one of my friend, we graduated from college together and he has been in Korea for 3 years now. He's Mr. Byun, the owner of that famous company we just passed by, that's the Poster.  
He's a Korean! I asked.  
Yes my son! He replied.

When we entered into the Company, it was gigantic and beautiful just like ours in Australia. My Dad spoke to the secretary and then she went into Mr. Byun office and then came out of it.  
You can go in! She said, bowing to us.  
Thanks! I replied.

Mr. Kim how have you been? It's been a long time! Mr. Byun said smiling, getting up to hug my dad. They are talking while I'm just chatting away on my phone. That's when Mr. Byun spoke to me.                      
Boy how are you doing?  
I'm fine, thank you Sir!  
So are you through with your College?  
Yes Sir! I just came back from California.  
Oh that's good!  
Son can you excuse us for a minute? My Dad asked.  
Alright Dad! I replied and left the office.

When we got home, I asked Dad how everything went plus if he agreed to help us. But he said that he'll talk to me later.  
After diner, dad and mom went inside to discuss while I was in the living room reading a message my friend sent me. That's when my mom and dad came out from their bedroom.

Son we have something to tell you! Dad told me.  
Okay dad! Please go on! I said "I'm feeling a little bit tensed but I don't why".                                
Mr. Byun agreed to give us any amount of money we need to revive the business. Dad said.  
Wow! That's great! But we are gonna have to pay him double the money back dad, because that's too kind of him. He is a true friend indeed.  
Yes, you're right! But he told me to do him a favor.  
What's it dad?H  
e wants you to be his Son-in-law!  
Al..alright. I'm gonna get married to his daughter.  
He doesn't have a daughter, he wants you to get married to his second son who is in Paris. Mom replied with a teary face.  
Wh..what? I stammered out. It was as if the whole air in my body was knocked out of me. What the HELL! I Yelled the last part and I could see my parents shocked to hear me yell at them for the first time.   
 


	2. Chapter 2

I..I'm go..going out now! I'll be back before midnight. I got up, grabbed my car keys and left.  
          Parents (POV).

What would my poor son be thinking right now, what would he do to himself. Mrs. Kim said with tears flowing down her eyes.  
Honey calm down, he's not going to harm himself or something. Mr kim replied with a tensed expression as well.

What are you saying to me? You know our son very well. When he was little, he used to go to han river when he was sad. And now I don't want him to go there anymore. I want him to be happy always.

Mee to Honey! I think i think I'm gonna call Mr. Byun to forget about the money. I can't sell my son just because of money and company issues.  
Yes we have to do that.

          Jongmyeon (POV).

The whether is so cold and peaceful tonight, just like I remembered it to be years back. Walking along the side of han river, I let my thoughts wonder.  
What I'm I gonna do now. I'm marrying someone I don't even know, how much more love. I don't even wanna get married now.

Ahahahahaaaa! Before I knew it, I was crying, crying really hard and I can't stop myself because everything came rushing down on me. This is reality and I can't even stop it. People are giving me confused looks like “Is he okay?”. While some asked me but I couldn't answer them.  
20 minutes later, I couldn't cry anymore because I was too weak to. I'm doing this to help my parents. I wouldn't reject the proposal, I want my parents dignity and respect to return back to them.  
I wiped my tears, got into the car and drove back home.                             

When I got back home, mom and dad where still in the same position they were when I left the house.  
Mom,Dad! I called them and immediately they looked at my direction.  
Oh my poor baby, come here! Mom said with an open arms. I went to hug her and she hugged me back.  
My child please don't leave the house like that ever again, I was so scared of what you might do to yourself. I love you Son! She said.  
I'm so sorry mom, I wouldn't do that ever again.  
Son I'm going to tell Mr. Byun to forget about the money and everything. Your happiness is far more important to us. Dad said.  
No Dad! There will be no need for that because I'm accepting the proposal.        
What? My child what are you saying? Are you sure this is what you want? Mom asked.  
Yes mom! I've thought it through, I have made up my mind. This is what I want.  
My son, you're all grown up now and can make your own decision. I know you're going to make a good one! Mom said kissing all over my face.

I giggled. Mom.. I'm all grown up now! I fake pout. But she could see the fear in my eyes.  
Son please don't hesitate to tell us if you decided to reject the proposal, we are here for you.  
Okay mom, I will!

            4 Days Later

Jongmyeon dad called me!  
Yes dad! I came running from my room down to the living room.  
Mr. Byun and his family including your fiancé will be coming to see us, so you have to be ready before 4:30pm. Dad said.            
Huh? But that's too soon! It's just been 4 days and now? I said looking at mom.  
Oh son, we've been through this, come on let me get you something to eat! Mom said, leading me into the kitchen.  
I was in my room, reading a book when mom came into my room.  
Son they are here. Come on let's go! I'm tensed but I don't wanna let it show.

When Mr. Byun saw me, he smiled to me before saying. Boy how have you been?  
I'm okay sir! I replied.  
Hmm umm son I'm sorry for not telling you myself about the proposal thing but I believe your parents told you everything in details.  
Yes sir!  
That's good! So here's my wife, my first son and my last son. Mr. Byun said.  
It's nice to meet you all! I said.  
Same here Honey! Mrs. Byun replied.   
I looked at her and smiled, to which she returned. That's when mom went into the kitchen to get the refreshment.  
So he is Byun Baekhyun, your husband to be. Mr. Byun pointed to his last son.

That's when I looked at him because his head was down all along while pressing his phone. He looked at me and when our eyes met, I quickly looked away.  
Damn! Why I'm I blushing! Oh god! I thought. He is still staring at me with a light smile on his face.

There's a chorused laughter in the room. Awwwww he is blushing! Mrs. Byun and my mom said in unison. They are the perfect match for each other! Mr. Byun replied.  
Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Kim for making this union a success! Mrs. Byun said.                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

So I think we should leave the children to talk, let them get to know each other properly! Mr. Byun said.  
Yes! Come on let's go to the garden! Mom told everyone excluding us.  
   
       Jongmyeon (POV).

Oh why don't I wanna talk to him, well he doesn't bite so it's just gonna be talking right? No big deal! I thought.  
Hello! Come sit near me a little, I'm not gonna bite or anything you know! Baekhyun said with a side smile.  
Oh great! Now he can also read my mind! I muttered to myself.  
Did you say something? No, never mind! I said, walking to the couch to sit near him but not too close and not too far.  
So the only thing that I know about you is that you're Kim Jongmyeon and that's all! He said.  
Mee too the only thing I know about you is that you're Byun Baekhyun and that you just returned from Paris! I replied.                   
He's looking at me but later he started chuckling. You know what, I think we really are gon' make a perfect match! So I would like to know more about you! He said.  
Alright! Where do I start from! I asked him.  
Anywhere, just tell me more about you!

Okay! I was in California for like 10 years now and that's where I did graduated from College and also finished my masters degree. I came back to Korea few days ago when I heard about my dad's company and stuff.  
What happened to your dad's company?  
Oh didn't Mr. Byun informed you?  
Nope, dad didn't tell me anything about you and your parents.  
Kay! The thing is that we ran out of cash and the companies both in Korea and Australia started folding up, we were losing everything. That's why dad had to meet Mr. Byun for financial assistance.            
Oh really?  
Yeah!  
So how did my father met you that he suddenly decided that we should get married?  
I was with dad the day we went to ask for his assistance!  
Okay! That explains everything!  
How do you mean? I asked.  
Well you know my dad and Mr. Kim are very close, also he met you and liked you, maybe that's why dad decided to fixed our marriage! He said with a sad smile.  
Yes I guess! I replied. I think he is not happy too with the whole thing.  
Tell me something about yourself! I said.  
Yeah, right! So I'm also a graduate and I have been in Paris for like 6 years. I'm a musician and I do have a lot of friends trust me! He said.                                            
Wow! Can I listen to one of your songs? I asked.  
Maybe next time! He said.  
Okay!  
So do you have a girl friend? He asked.  
Nope, I didn't really have the time for dating and stuff. But I did like a girl in my department but then she traveled out of California and so I didn't have the chance to tell her about my feelings. What about you?  
Well I do have a lot both boys and girls and I can't even remember some of them! He replied with a chuckle.  
I guess we are very different in relationship or love life because it hurts when two lovers break up and you, you said you can't remember some of them? How do you cope with a broken heart? I asked him.  
Well you've been in love just once and I'm not even sure if it was love, course you used the word “like”.  
Break ups doesn't affect me because I have a lot of them, when one leaves another replaces him or her! He replied.    
Well, you're right! I said.  
Someone like you myeonie can't handle breakup because his or her heart is too fragile because they've never been in love or it's their first time! He said.  
What did you just call me? I asked giggling course I like the way he pronounced it. That was what my mom do call me when I was little.  
Myeonie, do you like it? He asked laughing as well.  
Yeah! So maybe I'll call you hyunie, how about that?  
Mm, sounds cool! You can also call me Baek! He said.  
Alright!

After a while of quietness, I called him to ask him a question.  
Baek!  
Yes?  
Can you please help me talk to your dad that I don't want this?  
You don't want this wedding to take place?  
Yes!  
I would have stopped it even before now but I don't have the power to! He said looking at me. I can see sincerity in his eyes.  
Can't you try, even if it's a little?  
I will! I promise!  
Thanks!

Then he touches my face, caressing it, softly running his fingers up and down my cheek.  
Did you undergo a face surgery? He asked.  
What? No I didn't! Why?  
Course your face is so smooth and soft! He said.  
I should be asking you the same thing! I said.    
He just chuckled! But he didn't stop caressing my face.  
But Baek what if...  
Shusshh! He told me and kissed me. It was slow, gentle and nice. I pulled back from the kiss but then I liked it, so I kissed him this time. After we pulled back for air, I noticed that he was trying to suppress a giggle.  
What's wrong? I asked.  
Was this your first kiss? He asked.  
Yes! Why?  
Oh! Alright that was expected. You don't know how to kiss!  
Why did you kiss me? I asked.  
It's a kiss of friendship!  
Okay.. I said, breathing out.

After a while, I noticed that we were cuddling, my head on his shoulders and his arm around me while playing with my fingers. I felt safe in his arms, protected and i like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the third chapter! Look out for more.


	4. Chapter 4

              Jongmyeon (POV).                             
I'm listening to his heart beat while he's just humming a song I've heard from somewhere but can't remember the name of it.                    
We were interrupted by Mr. Byun. Upon seeing us cuddling, he smiled. I sat up properly and Baek did the same thing.                             
Son we should be on our way now! Mr. Byun said leaving the two of us.                     
So.. Later! He said, standing up.   
Yeah later! I replied looking at him like I was expecting something. “Wait! Was I expecting something?” I thought.       
He closed the space between us and touched my hand and then I closed my eyes and NOTHING. When I opened my eyes, I saw him with my phone and it was like he saving his number on my phone.                                          
You thought that I was gonna kiss you? He asked with a chuckle.    
Yes! I replied, blushing and feeling embarrassed.  
Here's your phone. Bye! He gave it to me and went to meet his parent outside.  
    ~~~  
Son do you like him? Is he kind, gentle and loving? Mom asked me.   
We are in my room discussing when Mom decided to talk about Baek again because she was so happy when I told her that we kissed.           
Mom! Please I don't wanna talk about it. I like him as a friend, that's all!  
But you guys kissed and friends don't kiss each other okay! Mom replied!   
Yes mom I know that and I'm so scared and confused right now!  
Why son?  
Because I don't wanna fall in love with him!  
But you guys are gonna get married soon! Mom said.  
No mom, we've discussed it and he's gonna talk to his dad about it.  
What?   
Yes mom! It's for the best! Goodnight mom!  
Sweet dreams son! She replied and then left my room.                                                       
   
                             ~~~  
When I woke up the next day, I checked my phone and there was a missed call from Baekhyun, I decided to call back.  
Good morning Myeonie! He said as I called him. I couldn't help it but smile. I love that voice.    
Hello Baek! I saw your missed calls so I decided to call back. So have you spoken to your dad about it?  
Yes I did! But he refused to listen from my own point of view. He still wants this wedding to take place at any cost.  
It.. It's alright! I'll call you later! I said, hanging up.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter, sorry guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Jongmyeon (POV)

Oh my God! What am I gonna do now! Everything is over, is ruined! I don't wanna get married now. I have not even fallen in love how much more getting married. I said, tossing my phone to the corner.

There was a knock at the door, so I composed myself and wiped my tears. Who is it? Come in! I said.

It was one of our servants, he said that my friend wants to see me.

What's his name?

Jinki! Young master! He said.

What? My Jinx, you mean he's here to see me! Woah! I said running down the stairs to meet him.

When I got there, I saw Jinki sitting on the couch with that same old smile (I can never forget) plastered on his face.

Jinx! I screamed and he also got up to hug me.

Been a while Suho! So I decided to come see you since you've forgotten me. He said with a fake frown.

No no I could never forget my best friend! Jinki is nice to see you again! I said.

Me too! So how are you guys coping now, I heard about your Dad's company issues and the rest. Jinki asked.

You know everything will fall into place soon! We are working on it. I replied with a sad forced smile but then he saw it and asked.

Suho! What is wrong? Is there something you're not telling me? 

No, why? It's nothing!

Really?

Okay! I'll tell you! The thing is that I'm getting married in 2 weeks time! I said.

What? How? I mean with who? Damn! So many secrets you've been hiding from me Suho! So you have a girlfriend and..

It's a male not a female! I replied cutting him off.

Huh? He whispered! 

Yeah! His Dad is my dad's friend and he's gon' help us with the money to revive the Company.

So he is like forcing you to get married to his son?

Nope Jinx! I mean I don't know anymore! I said with a whimper.

Suho you got to think this through and if you don't wanna marry him, then don't push it. He said giving me a eye smile.

Thank you Jinx! What would I do without you?

Nothing! He replied.

3 days later

Young master, your Fiancée is here to see you! One of the maids I guess said.

When I got to the living room, he was the only here today. So I decided to not question him and sat down on another couch.

Jongmyeon! Aren't you happy to see me? He asked me.

I don't know! I mean you couldn't convince your Dad, so please don't ask me questions. I replied coldly to which he chuckled.

Jongmyeon how much is my Dad gon' give you guys to revive your Company? He asked.

How the hell am I supposed to know! I almost yelled.

Because I'm gonna give it to you, free and then walk away. He said, after sometime.

What? I replied dumbfounded.


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun (POV)

I said that I'm gon' give the money Jongmyeon! I said.

Nope I don't want you to do that! He said.

And why's that? I asked him, coming closer to him.

Because.. I just don't want you to do that! He replied, weakly.

So you wanna accept the proposal? Get married to me? I asked again, this time I'm one step away from kissing him.

Maybe! Yes!

Really? Do you want me to kiss you? I asked.

Yes! He replied.

So I gently placed my fingers on his chin, raised his head up, so that he can look at me. Our eyes locked for some seconds and then he pressed his lips to mine. Though he was inexperienced, I still loved those lips that tasted like marshmallows. 

When I deepened the kiss, he reciprocated. We were learning each others lips before i reluctantly pulled away. He looked at me and was about to say something when I stopped him with a hand on his lips.

Jongmyeon (POV)

So do you want to still call off the wedding! Someone asked and I know that voice. When I looked around, it was Mr. Byun.

I.. I'm not gonna call off the wedding Sir! I replied while Baek chuckled by my side.

Oh that's great Son! Don't be afraid, we all love you and will take good care of you I promise! Mr. Byun said before walking out and entering his Limousine.

You didn't tell me you came with your Dad! I said after a while.

I'm sorry but you didn't ask! He replied with a sly smile.

Yeah whatever!

So you said you wanted to listen to my song right? He asked me.

Yes please! I said.

Here! He gave me the CD. I collected it and kept it for later in the day.

Thanks! So what would you like to eat and drink? I asked.

Ohh you wanna cook for me, that's so romantic of you! He faked shyness.

Nope! I'll tell one of the maid to do that! I replied, flushing red.

Kay, then i will eat whatever you choose! He said, typing away on his phone.

Alright! I left to go speak with the maid, all along thinking if we eventually got married, if he will love me the way I love him. 

Wait! LOVE! Am I in love? With Byun Baekhyun? I thought.

Nooo what am I gonna do now, I'm trapped! I whispered the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's two new chapters, subscribe and comment. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun (POV)

~This Morning~

Son I want you to take your Fiancée out tomorrow, I want you to get him an engagement ring and in a week time, you two will get married! Dad said.

~Present~

I'm in the shopping mall, looking for a good ring. I've been going through a few for the past half an hour. 

Sir what type of ring are you looking for? One of my servant asked.

A silver one or any other color, just not these! I replied pointing at the ones I was looking at. 

Okay, please look at this one Sir! One of the workers, a lady said. It was made of crystals and at the middle, was a diamond. 

This one looks good! I'll pick this one. After paying for it, I went home, told my servant to go book an expensive place for us and that everything, should be ready before 5 in the evening.

Hmmm.. I breathed out! Now I have to call Jongmyeon. 

Jongmyeon (POV)

I'm discussing with my Dad, concerning his Company and stuff, when my phone started ringing. I ignored it but then it rang again so Dad told me to pick it up and find out who it was.

When I checked, it was Baekhyun. Why will he be calling and what does he wanna tell me?

Who is it Son? Dad asked.

It's Baekhyun!

Oh okay, speak with him! Dad said. So I answered the call.

Hello Baek what is it? I asked.

I want to tell you that we're going out today so please be ready before 6:30pm. I'll come pick you up. Baek replied.

We? Do you mean you, me and your family? I asked, terrified.

Nope, just the both of us! 

Alright! I'll be ready before then! I replied.

~~~ 

It's already 6:30pm and I'm dressed, I'm talking to Jinki on the phone when one of the maids knocked at my door, notifying me that Mr. Baekhyun is waiting for me outside.

I went to the living room and saw that he was discussing with my Mom. Upon seeing me, he asked.

Are you ready? 

Yeah, come on let's go! 

When we got there, the waiter asked us to please go through the menu. I choosed steaks and spaghetti while Baek choosed chicken with noodles. After placing our order, the waiter collected it and left.

After a while I asked him a question. 

Baek did you dye your hair?

Nope! Why?

Because your hair is so dark and shiny! I said while touching it.

Jongmyeon!

Yes! 

Will you marry me?


	8. Chapter 8

Jongmyeon (POV)

I was shocked when he went down on one knee, opened a tiny box and brought out a ring.

Will you marry me? He asked me again.

Yes! Yes I'll marry you! I said.

So he took my left hand and wore it on my third finger. It fit so perfectly well I thought. That's when I looked at Baekhyun and blushed out of excitement and embarrassment.

He got up and I hugged him really tight and he reciprocated it.

Baekhyun why did you have to go through so much for me, despite knowing this wedding is an arranged one and not genuine I mean for the both of us! I asked.

Well, we'll be living together sooner or later, so I thought “Why not start it now?” He replied.

Baek, I'm hundred percent sure that everything is gonna work out for us! I said, hugging him again.

What makes you think so? He asked, while hugging me back.

It's, it's because I know what I'm feeling right now, I finally understand why I always want to be around you and why I like it when you kiss me. I Love You Baek! I'm in love with you! 

Baekhyun (POV)

To tell you I was shocked to hear him say those words is a lie. I am not surprised at all, I know that somewhere along the line, he'll fall in love with me.

I gently removed myself from the hug, and when I did look at him, he started whimpering and from whimpering, he started crying.

Jongmyeon! Why are you crying? I asked.

I don't know! Just don't look at me right now. He replied, covering his face with his hands.

You're scaring me! Sorry if I said or did something wrong, that's making you cry so hard! I said.

Nope! You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just feeling overwhelmed that's all! He replied with a snort, while staring at me with a small smile.

He wants me to kiss him, that's his expression whenever he wants something. I held him close to me and before I could kiss him, he kissed me. I reciprocated it by deepening the kiss and I'll be lying if I said I didn't miss those lips on mine.

When we separated, he blushed and went back to his seat before sipping on his water. The. Waiter brought our order and we ate in silence, not a tensed one but a peaceful one.

When we got to his house, I turn off the car and I was about to open the door, he held my hand and then crushed his lips on mine to which I didn't hesitate to comply.

So Goodnight! I said, when we were standing in the Living room, hugging each other.

Sweet dreams Baek! I Love You! He said as we pulled apart.

Love you too! I replied, before kissing him again for the umpteenth time tonight.

Baek! He said 

Yes? I replied, turning around to look at him.

Come see me tomorrow?

Okay, I'll try!


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun (POV)

I'm in my room, with my Laptop in front of me, when incident of last night came into my mind.  
~Flashback~

It's, it's because I know what I'm feeling right now, I finally understand why I always want to be around you and why I like it when you kiss me. I Love You Baek! I'm in love with you!   
~End of Flashback~

Shit! Now what I'm I gonna do? I knew that something like this will happen and now he's in love with me. 

He was crying so hard last night!  
Why? Is it that he feared rejection? No that can't be the reason. But then again all my Ex, did the same thing. 

My phone has been ringing for the past 2 minutes so I picked it up (not even looking at the caller I'd) to give the person calling a piece of my mind.

Listen I don't wanna speak to whoever you are right now. Bye! 

Baekhyun! What's wrong with you? Why are you talking to me in like this manner? The caller said over the phone.

Luhan? Baby I'm so sorry! I didn't look at the caller I'd.

It's alright! I know you too well, there's something bothering you. So I'm not mad at you! Luhan replied with a chuckle.

Thanks Babe! I'll call you later in the day so we can chat a little!

Kay, bye Hun! He said, hanging up.

Damn! Dad what have you done to me! I whispered.

4 hours later

I received a call and it was from Jongmyeon so I picked it up.

Hello Myeonie! I said.

Baek how are you?

I'm good and you?

Same! Baek are you still coming over? 

Oh! Yes, sorry I almost forgot, I'll be on my way!

Kay, love you!

Love you too! I said, hanging up.

Jongmyeon (POV)

We are in my room, cuddling but Baekhyun wasn't as lively as he was, today he looked off or something but I don't wanna ask him, if he wanna tell me then he would without pressure or something.

On the Tv, a man is kidnapped and was found slaughtered the next day. So I change the channel to a music channel.

Do you love horror movies? Baek asked me.

Nope, it has never been my thing! I replied.

Hmm, kay but I love it! He replied.

Baek! I wanna watch your music when you're here with me! I told him.

Kay, Sure! He said.

The music video started with a write up. Then Baekhyun started singing. His voice was so angelic, this dude is talented! I thought.

Wow! You slayed it! You're so talented! I told him while poking his tummy.

Hey stop! He said, holding my hands up with one hand and started kissing me. I kissed him too and we became lost in our own world, before a giggle interrupted us. When I turn around, it was Mom. 

Baek! I said, trying to stop him from kissing me but he pressed my hands down and kissed me harder.

I pulled away to yell out MOM! PLEASE GIVE US SOME PRIVACY AND LEAVE MY ROOM!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First chapter, I would be updating more. Hope you vote,subscribe and comment.


End file.
